Warrior
by ASKAlicex
Summary: Urahara had found another Substitute Shimigami, expect of being alive like ichigo, she lived the shinobi life and died like a shinobi. But like ichigo she is a visored. Now Urahara askes ichigo to train her. What will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Urahara had found another Substitute Shimigami, expect of being alive like ichigo, she lived the shinobi life and died like a shinobi.  
But like ichigo she is a visored. Now Urahara askes ichigo to train her. What will happen to their relationship?

Blood.  
Repeat.

She dragged her bloodied body around. the battle field, skies gray enough to choke. Bodies of those she had loved and lived layed. Green apple eyes looked straight ahead, dull and dead. Everything was soundless, green clashed with coal black eyes.  
"Sasuke." she monotonlessly said "Hn." he replied. She felt everything was just a horrid dream, come on Saks, wake up.  
She felt weak, not just because he was standing there, after all those years... it was because she failed to protect. Naruto lay dead on the grass, next to Hinata, Kakashi's head was near Sasuke's feet.  
rain started to patter down, washing the blood away, fireflies lit the space around them. It was such a sad scene. They seemed all so..peaceful.

She was broken, her clothes where covered by dirt and blood, of those she had tryed to save and those of her own. Her arms and legs had large wounds and her face was covered with blood, dripping into her vision. She also had a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a stab wound on her stomach that was still bleeding. She knew she only had enough chakra left to kill him, take him down with her.  
Sakura charged at him, aiming a kick at his stomach, he caught her kick and gripped onto her ankle, she than aimed a punch to his face but her hand was also caught.  
she than aimed another punch with her other hand and hit him square in the jaw, sending him to a near by tree.

Sakura than threw five kunai at him, two embeded themselves into one of his legs and arm. "tsk." Sakura heard.  
Once again Sakura charged at Sasuke again. This time she was with the intention to end his life. Sasuke knew what was going to happen so he charged up with his chidori, they both knew one of them was going to win,if not, they would both die.  
All happened so fast. Sakura had stabbed sasuke in the heart with her poisoned kunai and Sasuke had hit her with his chidori. Sakura smiled to herself.  
'not so weak anymore arin't I?


	2. Chapter 2

Light How come you can't look straight into it?  
She did not belong here, in the light, shed tears and blood. She was a warrior. Was she still a warrior? She didn't know.  
It was so peaceful, the sakura tree stood out side, raining its glory onto people who stood under it. She would not give up, even if she was died she still would be a warrior, compared to her codex.  
The tree would be gone soon. The warmness of the air pressed down onto her body, embracing itself onto her, latching onto her, spearding the warmth.  
Warmth was what she needed now. Her nails lightly raked acrossed the skin on her forearm, as if to scratch an itch.  
You need to be broken before you become unbreakable. She was now perfect. She was broken once she was not going to be broken again nor will she allow it.  
The cold wind blew in from the little crack she had made with the door, she took in a breath sending the cold air into her body.

She heard faint foot steps slapping down on the floor, closing her eyes she hears the door open behind her.  
"Urahara-san." she acknowledged while she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the light blond haired man.  
"Sakura there is someone you must meet. along, i need to talk to you about some thing." he spoke seriously. She gave him a look of pure curiousity, but Urahara merely just left. Before she left to meet her guestes she glanced over at the team seven picture and left.

As she entered the room her eyes landed on a man with orange hair, a set of deep chocolate eyes. He was lean-built and had peach skin.  
The man was notably muscular. He was handsome.  
"Urahara, whats this?" he asked as he rose a brow.  
"Your new student." Urahara said grinning. The man stared at the light blond haired man than said "When the hell did I agree to this?"  
He voice sent shivers down her back.  
Urahara just laughed and turned to Sakura "Sakura, you are awear that you do need to harness you power right? This is a friend of mine, and here he is going to teach you how to. I trained him myself." He said proudly

"Sakura this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo this is Sakura Haruno." He said "Kurosaki-san." she greeted "Just call me Ichigo, sakura." He said "Ichigo-san." she tested out.  
Ichigo nodded. "Now that we are past the intro's, Sakura, Ichigo here is going to be your trainer." Urahara spoke.  
"As I state again, When the Hell did I become Sakura's trainer?" Ichigo pressed on Urahara just stared at him. "Just now." He said grinning once again.  
He sighed, "Look, Urahara, I came here because you said you had something special for me. You said it would help me too."  
"She is that special 'something' kurosaki, and if she does harness her powers, she CAN become helpful to you." Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next 3 weeks were brutal.  
They have been training non stop. She never sleeps when she is told not to.  
She never eats without beening told she was not to eat.  
Thats how much she craved of that power, to be useful for once.  
She remember, the day just before they where all murdered.  
flash;  
"I knew she would fail." Ino said as she spun a light yellow lock of hair around her finger, a smirk was on her face.  
"I knew it." she repeated again, she sat back on the fading green couch.  
Sakura's heart thumped against her ribcage, who where they talking about?  
Silence.  
It was almost too much to bear, just than at that time Tenten spoke up.  
"She was never as good as us anyways." sakura pressed her hand onto the wall, steading herself. Her hand felt cool against the white wall.  
"All she is good at is.. wait, there is nothing she is good at." spoke up Temari. Her hand gripped against the wall, she was awear of who they are talking about.  
"Yeah, I kinda of have to agree..." came Naruto's reply.  
"Sakura is a no good, she is just a burden." Her heart that day broke into millions.

End

Sakura wonders if she will ever meet them again, if not, the better. She didn't want to speak to them, she would just end up spitting curses at them,  
even though very much she wannted to do that, she couldn't.  
She scanned the battle field looking for the orange haired trainer. The rocks stode up every where, may differnt sizes.  
The wind blew, making the sand rise off from the dusty floor, taken airborne. There where no trees.  
She narrowed her eyes, clenched her hands into a fist. Hotness seemed to press down on her inhaling her own scent,  
sweat began to drip down her face.

She hated it. But now its all wrong...

AN:  
sorry im extremly sleepy.  
Thanks to my Reviewers.  
Im sorry that could not keep up, i have MANY things going on...  
My gramps is in the hospital,  
I have a test comming up I have school to worry about home work I will try harder.  
Later on MONDAY I will post the dates when i will be updating EACH STORY maybe 5 medium chapters (Each story) to make up for it.  
Now than, im reallllyyy sleepy so GOOD NIGHT.  
Oh yeah and some other things;

CRAZYCHERRY459;  
thanks for being my first R!  
I DID plan on updating it, so when i finished and updated chapter 2 i saw your review :)

AOI HANA9:  
Thank you :) i will try to make it more longer and I will inculde more details of the characters and thoughts into chapter 4 :)

JIZANG:  
I will try, i usually write it just before i sleep, and i have ALOT of htings going on in the day. so i will try ;Determined;  
If you want, I will try to find a way to put some naruto characters in, but I will have to find a way.

DARKREDBLOSSOMGODESS:  
oh really who sounds like an irritated shikamaru? Ichigo? :O Well i hope not ._. we don't need double shikamaru saying 'troublesome' all the time :D

AND HERE CONCULES THE UPDATE :D 


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at her arms, now married with new bruises and scars. She had become tanned she was no longer that pale.  
Her breaths came in and out as pants, she looked up, sweat drenched her head to toe. Same with Ichigo, they renched their limits "Training over," he gasped out,as he deactivated his mask, when he did that sakura did the same.  
sweat began to drip onto his eyes, lifting his arm he examined it,he had way more wounds than she did. They've had been battling it out for the record of **60 hours**, staying in the hollow form. He grinnrd "ura, your strong, can't you see it? no-can't you _feel_ it?"  
"Yes." in came he short reply. She extended her hand through her hair and pulled the hair band from it. She looked at it in disgust, it was wet.  
She threw it in the sand, than returned to her hair, the hair was sticking to the sweat on her forehead . Well I guess I don't have that much of a big forehead now, she thought as she removed the sweat lodged hair.

Ichigo just looked at her. He, himself was on the floor, watching with his deep brown eyes. "Strawberry, get your butt off the grass, we need to tell Urahara that my training is over." She looked at him with happiness in her eyes, he sighs. Getting up he felt the pressure of getting on his feet again, a bit wobbly but its all fine.  
"Urahara-san!" She called as the cool AC air hit her. "Sakura, Im outside." he called out They stepped outside, the heat pressed againsted them. Urahara took one look at them and waved his hand infront of his face. "You guys look terrible." He commented as he took in their attire. Sakura was in a dust covered death god robe, her pink hair plastered against her face, dust and rubble was everywhere to be found on her. She had on a look of happiness, glinting in her eyes. Urahara wonders what it was. , Ichigo on the other hand was wear ripped jeans and a simple T-shirt, orange hair spewed everywhere, sweat, rubbles and dust,  
"We feel terrible." Sakura answered hastily.  
"Strawberry, tell him." He growled "Didn't I tell you to only call me that when we are alone?" he snapped She rolled her eyes. "Out with it." she bit out.  
Urahara loved to see these two bicker like old men and a old house wife. He grinned when Sakura snapped "What are you grinning for Hara?"  
He raised a brow, "Hara?" he says "what happened to "'Urahara-san!"' just a momment ago?" he asked with a big grin.

Sakura blushed. "Anyways, out with it strawberry, or do I have to tell him myself?" Ichigo sighed, he put his hands up to surrender . "Sakura passed. Training is over." Urahara wistled .  
"Congrats Sakura." he says "Why arint you suprised?" questioned Sakura "I planned that you would finish around this week or so."  
Sakura tsked. Urahara went on, ignoring that on the way. "You guys should get some nap, just before the big meeting start, I want you guys there. Dont worry I, just this one time will wake you up." They nodded.

Once sakura got to her room, she went to the bathroom and stripped, stepped into the shower, she hissed in pain when the hot water dance on her wounds.  
She felt her relax for the first time in months. Once she steped out in just only a robe on she slipped on her under garments and a big, baggy T-shirt.  
Simple yet comfortable.

Once her head hit the pillow and as she scrambled to get the sheets on to her body she sighed in content, they lights danced in her vision. Yellow, Blue. Red. Sleep "Sakura, get up!" Her eyes shot open "I'm up!" she yells back. Sakura gets off the bed, brushes her teeth and hair. She chose what to wear, she later on found some army pants, combat boots, fishnet top and a black V-neck shirt.  
She wondered what to do with her hair. If Ino was here... no! Sakura get your heads off of cloud 9. They hurt you with their words, remember? She nodded to herself.  
After 10 minutes, Sakura braided her bangs, sweeping it to the other side, than put it in place with a clip.

Just than she remembered that ichigo told her about Aizen.

This meeting was a chance tha it is about him.

**Flash;**  
_"Do you wish to talk about it?" Ichigo asked as they walked through the small town. People where staring at them weridly, like they where shiney new toys, waiting to be broken in. Ichigo knew that Sakura didn't like it one bit._  
_He would have already beat up at least three of them, but there would be too many witnesses, it would also leave a bad imperssion._  
_"No" she answered back "Ah, before, there is one thing to mention to you, you wuld be likly to be reveled to the captains and commanders once your training finsihes._  
_Urahara had to ask permission for me from them to train you. Its a mess right now, so they despretly need us. Have you ever heard of Aizen?" "A bit." confessed Sakura Ichigo told her what had happened that night, and his encounters with Aizen._  
**End;**

From what Ichigo had told Sakura she was already convinced that Aizen was bad news.  
Very bad.

_A/N: okay so, I rushed this sorry, if i have any mistakes, my life has been VERY BUSY. _

_Novel study is a train wreck._

_I also have homework I have due tomorrow. Sorry, i don't intend to keep promises._

_unknown ray:_

_I will mostly take up the idea to another notch, maybe make it more.. confusing then it already is, thank you for the suggestion!_


	5. Chapter 5

She was indeed not pleased when she heard that Sasuke joined the evil side, even in the life after death.  
Was he itching for power that much? She would have loved to smack his chicken ass shaped hair right up down. It broke her heart, well just a bit.  
More over he said he was sorry.

_Flash;_  
**"I'm sorry." he said in her ear,**  
**his words destoryed every fiber within her, now he says that he is?**  
**She was speechless, it happened in a flash.**  
**Once, Sasuke had said sorry to her, next she was laying on the ground on the edge of death.**  
**Cold, cold, I just you just can't cheat death with a sorry, huh? thought Sakura.**  
**By than she felt nothing, but the still wispering in her body, even after death.**  
_End_

Did he know that she would be going against him again? She thought not, she was just 1 of their "_secret weapons_" as they call it.  
She thought back to her childhood and shuddered.  
Was she that easy?  
But that was no more, she was now the soundless warrior.

_Ichigo pov;_

She looked sick. Her skin now really pale, had it affected her that really much?  
I understood nothing about her past, only knew that she was a ninja, at first I thought that it was unbelieveable, but hey, there are the death gods on the other hand.  
"Ura." I said as I sat behind her enclosing her in my hug. I almost forgot how small her frame was.  
I inhaled, she smelt nothing like what she looked like, she smelt of _lillies._  
I knew that she was in deep thought, her eyes had gone all dull, no spark in it, she breathing slow.  
I looked out at the window infront of me, snow encased the bottom of the window, coldness wrapped its self around the sealing of warmth.  
The flakes dance in the air outside, playing their own melody as if it was a party of their own.  
I reached out and touched the glass, wrapping my forearm on her chest. As the tip of my fingers came close to the glass, I felt the coolness of the snow break through the glass.  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at me, her eyes now have more green in them, pink hair slapyed behind her, some matting her self on her head.  
I looked down at her lips, a dinty pink, they looked soft. I wonder...  
I leaned in and touched our noses, closer and closer as our lips where milimeters away.  
I pulled back, what was I just doing? She was just the girl I was training, a girl I got close to, there's no way.

**AN;Sorry, even though its summer, I chose to go to summer school, hey, let me take a break huh, im only 13! for sakes! XS thanks for reading, a bit a fluff here and there wouldn't hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura pov;  
I looked up at him, melting into pools of chocolate. I wannted hot chocolate now. He leaned in, I felt his hot, hot breath on my cheek, a shiver went up my whole body.  
He leaned closer than closer until our noses where touching. It was killing me. I stared up at him in shock, he was much more handsome up close. I opened to my mouth to say something.  
But before I said anything, I almost whined.  
"Ju-just forget about that." he said with a tone that made me feel...strangely worried about. His face was strange with tainted pink on the cheeks. I knew what happened. He was blushing. Of course I remember, I used to blush around that Uchia whore in my childhood. I felt his head thump into my hair, I hear him inhale. I sigh.  
His arm was wrapped protectively around my chest. "Ichigo, whats wrong?" "Nothing. I will tell you when its the right time." He mutters mysteriously.  
I bathed in his scent, it was lovely, unlike me, he smelt like cherry blossoms. I almost snickered.  
I glanced over at my desk and saw the clock 7:50.  
"Ichigo, we need to get ready for our mission, we've spent nearly half an hour cuddling."  
"Ura." he says again without pulling his head up.  
"Yeah?" I say softly "Please, please, don't fall in love with him again." he says.  
I stilled, why in the heavens would I fall back in with him?  
I almost sneered.  
"Ichigo." I say. He said nothing back. I turned around in the arms to just get entangled in him. I smelt more of him now, his scent was everywhere. I tilted his chin and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, nothing too serious. I smiled at him, he looked suprised at firrst ,than returned it with kissing my forehead.  
It felt nice to be in his arms, we weren't even lovers, it's what friends do right?  
I felt like I belonged here with him.

A/N; whooooo! another chapter full of fluffyness!  
Like come on, you gotta love this pair. Well anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT ;D ~hearts~ updated verryy soon 


	7. Chapter 7

"As much as I love to keep you waiting Ichigo, Sakura, you need to go." Urahara said with a glint in his eyes. I looked at Ichigo, he wasn't the same anymore, nothing was. We had a mission in Aizen's Death Palace in Hueco Mundo, or as I call it Hell. Looks like we have a meeting with Hades himself.  
I had to put Ichigo into transformation. He has white hair now, his eyes red as the fiery in hell. A long line ran from his eyes past his lips, he was much more chubbier and less much muscular. His honestly was not fat. He wore a mask of a fox, it was tucked behind his ear. he wore a red plated V-neck shirt and some black pants.  
As for me, nothing changed, still in my military out and my hair still the same, we aim to get me close to Sasuke and find out the plan, Aizen trustes Sasuke and Sasuke will trust me thus making Aizen trust me.  
I closed my eyes and stepped into the portal. I opened my eyes and found myself staring out into darkness.  
It was war from now.

Ichigo

I knew she was dense but never this dense, didn't she find it strange that I asked her not to fall in love with him again?  
She was completely unawear of my confession. I looked at her, i sigh, she was again in deep thought. It was up to us now. I nodded at Urahara.  
Sakura stepped through, I fallowed right after her. once I was through Darkness bursted into sight. We began the walking of the waking hell.  
The floor glowed as we walked on, I made a bee line to Sakura's hand making sure if she was okay. Meeting the loved one that you have lost is maddening. I told myself that Sakura's old feelings will not arise, not with me here. "We're here." she spoke in a raspy voice. I shivered. We step through, know that our reiatsu would get them comming at us like horn dogs.  
We enter the Hellish existence of a new world.

AN; sorry, Im a liar, Im in stress. I'd like to thank everyone, I will continue this.  
I would like to know what everyone thinks. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Guess what guys, Im a piscean, I just found out that I fit all the characteristics of a pisces. I tend to drown in a sea of emotions.

I looked around, dead. I never really saw anything like it. Trees white as the moon, it came with matching sand. The Sky a pitch black. you can just barely see the clouds. I looked at the sand and started walking forward. It felt soft like a jumping pit. It was a beauty.  
I noticed Ichigo as staring at me, deep in his own thoughts.  
"They are here." I say snapping Ichigo out of his dream. Their apperances was weak, puny even. They where just the underlings sent out. Not any major things.  
I stared blankly ahead, the dragged my gaze over to the girl with the blue hair. "What is your business here?" she demanded looking high and mighty. That got me pissed.  
I walked up to her and kicked her legs under than slammed her head into the white sand. "Take me to Aizen." I spoke my voice strong as a whip.  
Other girl simply nodded, not even looking once at the blue haired one slaughtered on the white sand. I bent down to the blue haired girl. "what a nice warm-up" I smiled and than got back up.  
"Fallow." girl #2 says We fallowed. White sand turning beneth us. each step we took takes us into the depths of the black hell.

Ichigo;  
We where near the place. I could feel the tension leaving off Sakura like no tomorrow, but she keeps it together. I pull her under my arm.  
'Its okay." I wisper, she shivers. I can feel her relaxing under my arm.  
We made it away with the gate, it was huge, but not as huge as the one in Soul society. Armed underlings took guard , we where unable to see their faces but I knew they fallowed us with their trailing eyes.  
We stood at the door, it opens and there stands a Raven haired man.  
Sasuke.

AN; Of course we can have more ichsaku ;D they are the main pair so dont worry!  
notes; some minor Sakusasu 


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at him than back at Sakura. The tension in the air was almost unbearable.  
"Sasuke." says Sakura in a monotone. I knew. Heck even we knew that she was feeling worse than the worse.  
He stares at her "Aizen will see you tomorrow, I will lead you to your rooms." he says. His eyes slightly lingered on Sakura. That maddened me a bit.  
"Wow, Sasuke thats the longest sentence you have ever said... well in front of me." Sakura says with bite in her voice. He said nothing I kept a straight face, he turned to stare at me. his eyes where darker than black, what kind of sorrows had this man been feeling up til death? His eyes lingered but it had not stayed longer on me than on Sakura. He led the way.  
We walked slow, I looked at Sakura and brushed my lips over her forehead. She blinks, I see Sasuke staring at us in wonder.  
"We are here." and with that he left. Sakura and I went to our respected rooms. we where just next to eachother. I began to unpack. After I had unpacked I left and went to Sakura.  
She was siting crossed legged on the floor back hunched slightly over, her back was turned to me. I slowly crept up to her, I sat down and hugged her from behind.  
Sakura for once, was crying her sorrows out.  
I look over and saw her hands clench onto something. I slowly pryed it out of her hands to see a crumpled photo. It was the photo of team 7. 


	10. Authors note

A/N: Sorry, sorry! I just had to make sure that I told you something in the previous chappie. I just wannted to thank you all. It amazes me that people from United states all the way to Samoa is reading my story. Please please R&R more.  
Ouch im getting a bit greedy aint I? o_o Overall, you guys are amazing people, when i type this it comes from the heart ;D so, once again thank you, thanks you!  
See ya around tomorrow when i update, heads up for that :)  
~Askalicex~ 


	11. new

Hello hello all. This is just a preview that will be a story soon. This is the first chapter. I will update the actual story tomorrow (Warrior) and the fallowing day I will updat P.  
Now, enjoy

"Hey, hey Sakura. How is it with them? I hope they're not hurting you. Soon I will come get you, I promise."  
One girl enters his world, he struggles. How will they strive?  
Mature on take Natsu.

pound. beat.  
blood.

roaring in my ears.  
Time stops. I run, flashing past tress, flying through the air.  
Snarl. "Girl, get back here!" snarled a gruff voice. I bit my tongue, the man was hideous. Scars engulfed his skin like flames. His face distorted, a red eye stook out the other eye was aten by the skin. Run. I pray to kami that it wouldn't be me next. I pray that the woman was alright, but I know she isn't. Her memmories flashes in my head every second. Rape, kill, blood.  
By the gods, what will become of me? My mind blazes.  
I jump, now airbrone, air rushing past me... or rather I, rushing past air, gravity pulls me.  
Hair lifting, I close my eyes than began to think. Is it the end?  



	12. Chapter 10

_Ah~~ okay, okay, shall I not put any more previews, did sound too excited did you? X) well here is what I promised;_  
_enjoy._

_**Ichigo;;**_

Salt.

I wiped the salty tears on her cheeks. Must she cry?

I ruffed my head, black hung low on my eyes. I look back on the bed, her pale form under my blanket, I knew she wouldn't want to endure this alone.  
Her pink hair slayed in what ever direction. I walked over to a pile of my clothes, I took out a baggy shirt that would probaly reach her knees. I sigh and walk back to the bed sitting down.  
I stroke her hair, I see my shirt clenched in her hands, I pryed it out, remembering that I was topless. I shrugged inwardly. Now to find a way to change her without looking... I blushed at the idea.  
I reached under the blanket and started stripping her, blushing like fire. My fingers brushed the soft cream like skin of her stomache, out of auto I drew lazy circles around the skin. Than I stopped.  
_"What am I doing?"_ I shake my hair again and finish changing her. I looked down at my attire, only in faded jeans. I shrugged than climbered onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her small and arousing form.  
I inahaled and downed.

* * *

_"Um...Miss Haruno and Mister Kinno, you are to be woken." A voice stuttered. I_ blinked the fogginess out of my eyes, I looked over to Sakura still asleep, I gentally shook her. "Ura, wake." I wisper in her ears. Her eyes opened slowly. I face the blushing woman. "You may go." I say. She hurried out, I got out of bed, missing the warmness of her form. She looks down at he attire and asks "Did you change me?" I nodded. She smiles. In the old days She used to pass out from crying and I would always be changing her. I toss her a blue racer back tank top and some pants. I Packed some of her clothes in case if this ever happens.  
"You can wear my boots." I say finding my eyes stuck to her. She was everyrhing, I was awe-strucken, she looks better than me in my own shirt.  
I walked to her and wrap my arms around her, slightly brushing my lips against her forehead. She stared.  
I leaned closer to her lips, I knew I wasn't supposed to do this when she is in a state like this, but I had trouble staying away.  
My lips got closer, eye lids began to close. Suddenly my lips hit hers. Slow,warm and sweet. She kisses me back. I back up.  
"_so..."_ I say. Her eyes twinkle and pulls me back to her embrace, kissing me passionately.

* * *

_**Sakura;;**_  
I felt happy, even in a place like this.

By the gods, just yesterday I noticed I was falling in love with Ichigo even more eveyday, I was so blind before. My mind kept wandering back to the kisses.

I blush and sigh contently. A girl with blue hair comes by and says "Sasuke-sama, will be expecting you **now**, I shall lead you."  
I almost gasped out loud. The _famous Sasuke_ wannted to _talk_ to me? When she led me through thongs of stair cases and turning, we spotted him. With a bitch at his arms. She was kissing him sloppily, I inwardly winced at the disgusting sight, and guess what, she was bearly wearing any clothes!  
Well she was, but it hung off her like flimsy paper! He **stares** at me the whole time while kissing. "Kymoine. Go now." He says.  
She wimpers and started to protest but stopped than walked out the door. Not before saying "_Don't touch him. Ever, or I will rip your head off_." with a smirk she twitched out of the room.  
"If she twitches her ass anymore, she'll break something." I say.

Sasuke sighs.

I smirk. "So what does the infamous Sasuke has to do with me?"  
"_Everything_." He repiles monotonelessly.  
"Like _what_." I say "What is your realtionship with the guy you came with? Kinno...Kisuk " I blinked, why was he asking such nonesense?  
"None of your bussiness." I snapped at him.  
"Hn." He says. "**Lovers**?" he guesses I almost blushed at the thought. For the momment I am not sure what our realtionship is, but it was damn close to that.  
"Why do you want to know?" I ask "Just comrades?" he kept guessing ignoring my questions. I stomp out of the room angry. How dare he.

_A/N;_  
_For those who want me to secretly turn this into Rating M the answer is still unknowing, but for now its a._  
_NO I feel perverted when I write lemon scenes, I am also not the apportiate age for that content, but anyhoot, who gives a eff about that anyways._  
_I am also bad at them. Well than next time~~_


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ^^  
Yes, this is Lena, the creator of this story and what nots.  
I wont really be on at much at all, choosing high school, subjects and  
other stuff.  
I've been so busy that i didn't even come onto the site since last time  
i updated this story.  
I will no longer (maybe) coming onto  
if you wish for me to update any of the stories  
please go on my profile (on this site) and send me a ask on my

tumblr blog or B&W blog ^^

ne, see you in awhile!


End file.
